Change
by abiline
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm pretty boring. And so was my life before they came around. (High school AU)
1. Deidara

I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is an awful, generic introduction. And I'm sorry.

People tell you when you're younger that you'll decide what you want to do in life during high school.

Rule #1 In Life- People Lie.

I don't think that's true for anyone. If you ask people who have graduated from college, they'll tell you that they changed their mind at least once. And that's okay.

Unfortunately, I did not know this during high school, and I spent my first two years kind of freaking out about it, and then shoving it to the back of my mind to freak out about it more later.

Which is where my story kind of begins, if we fast forward through my childhood and awkward puberty years and get to the point where my life changed for the better. Ya know, the interesting part.

Now, to continue with the boring generic introduction;

As I said earlier, I'm Sakura. I have pink hair and green eyes. Don't ask. I'm shorter than average and pretty skinny. Like most high schoolers I hate waking up early and drink loads of coffee to counteract sleepiness. Also, I like sweaters.

I'm pretty normal I guess? I mean, I don't have any weird secrets like another identity as a pop star. I'm not the chosen one, or like a symbol of rebellion of any kind. Life was pretty average for me before I met The Akatsuki.

I guess I should get on with my story then.

* * *

The first day of school already sucks with you know, it being the first day of school. But I was having a pretty sucky morning. My alarm clock didn't go off, I couldn't find my favorite pair of underwear, and _we were out of coffee_. So I had to rush out of the house in a pair of ratty jeans and an unflattering T-shirt to run by the overpriced coffee shop that was, thankfully, on my way to school.

At least I'm not late, I thought as I strolled up to the school building, sipping my lovely caffeinated beverage. I had one ear bud in blasting something from the Summer's Top Hits, completely unaware of the event about to happen that would set my life on an entirely different track than what I expected my junior year to be like.

As I approached the building, I heard a commotion. I stopped and turned to my right, coffee in hand, just as some _asshole_ ran into me. Or fell into me. Whatever. The point is that my coffee ended up everywhere.

Let me just repeat that with some more description.

Some fucking asshole of a person, barreled straight into me, knocking us both over onto the hard, gravel-y, ground, whilst my hot coffee flew up into the air, effectively covering us both with scalding liquid.

First I felt surprise, then pain, then rage.

"What the hell?" I yelled, kicking whoever it was off of me. I started gathering the contents that had spilled from my bag.

"Sorry, yeah. Just a game of tag." I heard someone say. I looked beside me, ready to start yelling at whoever this guy was, but before I could, someone smacked him upside the head.

"I apologize for this idiot's behavior. Are you burnt?" I looked up at a red head with brown eyes.

"Yes." I said coldly. And I was. And it hurt like a bitch.

I stood, having regained my belongings, and glared at the guy who ran into me. He was kind of lanky and had long blonde hair worn half up. His eyes were an unreal shade of blue. But who am I to judge? I have pink hair for fuck's sake.

The blonde one grimaced, "I can take you to the nurse if you want? I'm burnt too." I raised an eyebrow. Oh hohoho no mister.

I took a deep breath, "I am covered in coffee, and burnt, and also have no more coffee. You expect me to forgive you if you just accompany me to the nurse? You owe me another coffee." The redhead looked mildly amused at my demand.

The blonde smiled sheepishly and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yeah I guess that's fair. So um... nurse now?" I shrugged and started off in the direction of the nurse's office, and let him catch up after he said goodbye to his friend.

"I'm Deidara," he said after, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

"Sakura," I said, shaking his hand. He wasn't too bad as long as he wasn't being an asshole who ran into people.

We walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence.

The nurse had us rinse our burns but couldn't do much else since they weren't too bad. But I did have to change into a different shirt since my other one was covered in coffee. At least the new one was more flattering.

After I exited the changing room, I found Deidara waiting in a chair.

"Hey," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "Shouldn't you be in class?" The bell had rung earlier and the nurse had already given us passes for first hour.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to walk you back to class." He said, getting up.

"That's fine," I shook my head, "You need to get to class anyway."

Deidara shrugged, "Eh, my first hour is theater. Mr. Gai is... well you know." And I did know. If you didn't know about Mr. Gai, you were probably a new student from another country.

"Oh. That's my first hour, too."

"..."

"..."

"You wanna ditch and get coffee?"

"Hell yes."

And that's how I met Deidara.

* * *

**New story. Thanks for reading! Feel free to suggest who she meets next or like.. don't review. Whatever's cool man.**


	2. Hidan

**Before we start, I wanna let you know that I edited the first chap a bit so yeah**

* * *

I tried a lot of things in high school, just to see if they were for me. Freshmen year I did a lot of sports, and while I do still enjoy the occasional game of basketball, it wasn't a long term thing for me.

Sophomore year I took a bunch of writing classes, and an extra biology class. I found out that I liked writing, and became interested in pursuing a medical career. Of course, after I found out about the money and time involved, I was a little less eager.

Which brings us to my junior year, I decided to take some artsy classes, since Konoha Academy didn't offer anymore biology courses.

Before I start the next segment of my story, I'm gonna shove some exposition in here.

We're a pretty large school, our district reaches out to a bunch of places, especially when Rain High burnt to the ground (ironic, right?).

Our principal is Tsunade, she's legendary. No one knows her real age but she was in the medical profession. She's famous for revolutionizing all sorts of stuff.

The superintendent is Jiraya, he's a best selling author of these weird porn books. Don't ask me how he qualified for the job after writing those.

Our vice principal used to be Orochimaru, but he quit last year and became principal of Sound City's high school. Our new vice is Kakashi Hatake.

I have a decent amount of friends, and know quite a few people in the school. I grew up with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka is my best friend of all time, and occasionally we'll group up with Hinata Hyuga and Tenten and hang out. By extension I'm friends with a bunch of other people.

Guess that about does it for this intro.

* * *

A week into school, I had gained a new friend. Deidara and I had theater and art together, and saw each other pretty often. It turned out that Deidara was actually in my grade because he was held back in elementary school. I wasn't too surprised at not meeting him before since our school was huge.

We hung around with each other in art and theater, and he showed me the ropes of acting and painting. By the second week of school, I was actually kind of happy that he'd made me spill my coffee on the first day.

Now, that wasn't to say that Deidara didn't have his weird quirks. He was really into explosives and fireworks and loved blowing things up. I later found out that he was reason the chemistry lab caught fire my freshmen year.

I did hang out with my other friends, though. Ino and I still chatted together during lunch and Hinata and I would proof read each other's papers in English class. Naruto and Sasuke were in my Economics class, and I saw them during lunch. But it wouldn't be until later that I realized a major change in who I hung out with.

It was the second Tuesday of the school year, I think, and I was walking to the bathroom with a pass when I met Hidan.

I heard loud footsteps behind me but didn't think much of it until someone grabbed my arm and clapped a hand over my mouth. I found myself being pulled into the boy's restroom and into a stall.

I did what any person would do.

I freaked the fuck out.

"Hey, stop fucking wriggling," I looked up into purple eyes and a perfectly straight nose.

I then started to freak out even more.

Sometimes in high school, you'll hear crazy ass rumors about a crazy ass person.

Hidan was this crazy ass person. Of course I knew who he was. He had criminal record. Freshmen year there was talk of some guy at school with an ankle bracelet. Guess who that was. That's right, it was Hidan.

No one ever found out the real reason behind the ankle bracelet. But there were rumors. There were crazy. Ass. Fucking. Rumors. I heard one about how he was actually a thirty year old drug lord.

I mean, of course that wasn't true but you do not fuck with someone who is rumored to be a thirty year old _drug lord_.

So I freaked out as much as possible. Because I am a sane person. Who wanted nothing to do with a possibly _thirty year old drug lord_.

"Stop fucking moving! Goddamn!" Hidan whisper shouted. I tried kneeing him in the groin. He dodged and then let me go.

"There bitch," He whisper shouted again, "Just don't fucking scream or move okay?" He stared into my eyes and gave me this look that said something like, If-you-don't-fucking-do-what-I-say-we-are-both-dead.

So I gave him a glare, swallowed down my scream, and opted instead for a civilized whisper shout, "Just what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hide. You're a witness." Hidan whispered as he leaned on the stall wall.

Fuck. Now I'm an accomplice to something. Probably murder. Or... drug lording. Or something. Something bad.

Now, I had two options. Well technically I had lots of options but two were very clear to me.

Run and scream and let him get caught with whatever.

Roll with it.

I chose option two mostly because I was feeling pretty lazy that day and my third hour was super boring.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"Stole a bunch of the fruit roll-ups from the cafeteria," He smirked.

Oh.

"So you aren't a thirty year old drug lord?" I asked, before my brain could process the fact that _that was not an appropriate question to ask._

Hidan actually snorted. He snorted and then doubled over trying to hide his laughter.

After he regained his breath, he stood up and wiped tears from his eyes, "Hell no. Where'd you get that one from?" He asked in between more laughter.

"Well, my freshmen year there were these rumors..."

I spent the rest of third hour eating fruit roll-ups in the boys bathroom with Hidan.

And no, the school never did find out who stole all the fruit roll-ups.

* * *

**Wow I did not expect so much feedback on the first chapter. Thanks so much!**

** Anon  
Yeah, you got it right, but the symbol of rebellion is kinda broad as well so *shrug* I'm glad you liked it! I hope future chapters can hold your interest.**

** Guest  
Went with your suggestion man, and it worked. Thanks for reading :D**

**Once again, feel free to leave suggestions. I'm still pretty iffy on the title and stuff so yeah :)**


	3. Sasori Kind of?

I'd like to think I'm pretty intelligent. Like, at least above average, y'know? But we all do stupid shit sometimes.

Rule #2 In Life- It's better to regret doing something, than regret not doing it.

Seriously. Get out there and do stuff, man. I'd rather remember a bunch of dumb stuff than look back and be like, "wow I was a boring person".

* * *

Homecoming is a time of insanity. Everyone is getting pumped up for the game and the dance, and getting ready for the festivities. It's crazy.

My freshman year I was on the cheer team so I was part of the mess but sophomore year I got a break from it. However, junior year I was in theater, which made me part of the theater department's festivities.

If you've never been in theater, I'll explain something to you.  
It's insane.

They're insane.

You think you and your friends are insane sometimes?

No.

Not even close.

It takes a while to get adjusted to the theater life, to be honest. Theater people are very touchy and emotional. And they don't do personal space well.

Don't get me wrong, they're great people, and they'll back off until you're comfortable, but still.

Insane.

During Homecoming, the theater department puts on a few scenes or one act plays during the festival we have. They're student directed, too.

This is how I got closer to Sasori.

I'd seen Sasori around before. He and Deidara hung out a lot. However, we'd never had like... a one on one conversation. I doubted he even knew my name.

So I was surprised when he asked me to be in the scene he was directing. I'd said yes, of course. Everyone else was already grouped up, and I got to act with Deidara that way.

Let's get something straight. Sasori is a no-nonsense kind of guy most of the time. If he loosens up enough to crack a joke, you can bet your butt it's gonna be some dry humor. Like, drier than an Arizona desert dry.

Anyway, he was a fair director. Calm, willing to work things out slowly, took the actor's input and all. But Sasori was not the expressive type. It took me a while to figure out how he gave praise. Short nods, a thumb pressed to his lips. Stuff like that. Small stuff.

One day, Deidara didn't show up in first hour. Which meant that I didn't have anyone to rehearse my scene with.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," Sasori said in his usual monotone, "He probably just slept in late, the idiot."

I bit my lip and nodded. I was nervous. Duh. I hadn't spent any time with Sasori without Deidara. I had no clue what to say. Or do. We hardly talked if it wasn't about the skit we were doing.

"You seem nervous," Sasori stared at me with half lidded eyes.

"It's nothing," I said, fiddling with my hands in my lap.

Sasori tilted his head to the side, "If this is about the skit, there's no need to worry. You and Deidara are doing well and we have a week until the performance. One rehearsal without him won't ruin it."

I blinked. Was that a near compliment?

"You should run over your lines again, though. And work on the beats we added in last week." Aaaand the moment was gone.

I rummaged through my backpack and got my script out.

"Here, I'll help you." Sasori took out his own script and began reading Deidara's lines for me, and correcting me when I screwed up a line.

It was surprisingly helpful, and kind of... pleasant.

The next morning when I stumbled blearily onto campus in an oversized sweatshirt, and a cup of steaming chocolate-coffee in hand, I found Deidara and Sasori waiting for me.

Well, I think that was their original plan but what I actually found was an argument about to escalate into a fight.

Hidan was there, glaring daggers at Deidara while Sasori stood to the side looking bored.

I blinked a couple times, my reflexes not quite awake yet since it was like 7am and that is a dumb time to not be sleeping.

"Your fucking dumb art project destroyed my weapons case you fuckhead!" Some part of my brain registered that as Hidan.

"You shouldn't set my art off you dumbass!" That was Deidara.

My head lolled to one side, "Huh. I didn't know you guys knew each other." I said sleepily.

Deidara and Hidan turned towards me at the same time.

"Oh sup, Pinky." Hidan said, relaxing visibly.

Deidara turned to Hidan, incredulous, "What the hell? You know her?"

"Fuck yeah I do!" Hidan said, grinning, "We're fruit roll-up buddies. Ain't that right, girly?" Hidan and I fist-bumped.

Hidan walked with us to theater class, and on the way he and Deidara argued loudly about… whatever it was. I slurped on my coffee loudly, and Sasori rolled his eyes so many times I told him that if he didn't stop, they'd get stuck like that. He rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

**HOOOOLY CRAP GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I got sick last weekend and was like dead to the world and all last week was tech week. This chapter was actually like half written already and just needed to get finished.**

** Anon who was talkin' about my choice in Superintendent,**

**I wanted Jiraya to have a position of power, but one where he didn't _always_ have to be present at the school. More parallelism y'know. I guess that was my main reason. But the predecessors idea is good! I didn't think of that, actually.**


	4. Itachi

**A/N: Did I ever mention that I am super prone to computer troubles? Cuz I am. My comp is super messed up and I'm using my mom's atm. Also I get writers block pretty bad, especially when I move around to different fandoms. Sorry about the wait. It's Spring Break though and I'm gonna try really hard to keep this updated, but I can't make any promises.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I already knew Itachi Uchiha before my junior year. How could I not? I was one of his brother's best friends. But I only knew Itachi in a "hey there I'm your annoying younger brother's BFF who you probably want nothing to do with so imma stay out of your way K?" kind of way. He and Sasuke were kind of alike except Itachi was hotter, older, taller, was better socially, and had better hair. But all of that near perfection just made him incredibly intimidating. So him congratulating me after Deidara and I's performance almost floored me (and also made me blush up to the roots of my hair but we don't talk about that). Itachi had never paid me much attention, and it's not like he had any reason to. So I brushed off his congratulations as a Polite Itachi thing. Not like I had any time to ponder over it since Naruto and Ino popped up and started rambling about the performance.

It wasn't until one of Naruto, Sasuke and I's movie nights before the Homecoming dance that I even thought about the Polite Itachi Incident again. I had gotten up to get a drink in the kitchen and found Itachi, leaning against the island counter, sipping from a mug. He looked like 90% more intimidating in the dim lighting of the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway awkwardly as he brought the mug down from his face. We stared at each other for a long ass time. Finally, he blinked.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" He asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Hell yes." I replied, grinning.

Turns out, on the giant list of Pros about Itachi, I could add "Bomb Hot Chocolate Maker" and "Incredible Baker". Turns out he had been making chocolate chip cookies and while waiting for them to bake, he made some hot chocolate. I have no clue how he made it and when I asked him for the secret recipe he said that it was a Uchiha family secret, only passed down to those who were worthy. The hell, right? Whatever, I wasn't about to complain.

He shared the cookies with me and so we just hung out in the kitchen talking about school and stuff until Naruto came in and informed me that he and Sasuke had finished Sharknado without me. I think he was pretty surprised to find me talking to Itachi with a mouthful of cookie. Itachi gathered our plates and cups, and then set them in the sink. Before leaving he gave Naruto a nod and me a smile.

* * *

**The Monday following the Itachi Cookie/Hot Chocolate Incident: **

I woke up earlier than my alarm, due to terrible sleeping habits, and since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to take advantage of my extra time and actually put effort into my appearance. By that, I mean I wore a skirt instead of jeans and took more than five minutes on my makeup. Honestly, I shouldn't sleep in so late, I'm late for class so often. Speaking of makeup, do you know how hard it is to find a pencil for pink eyebrows? One that isn't hot pink? Good think matte pink eye shadow is a thing or I would never be able to fill in my eyebrows.

Anyway, with my ensemble looking on point that morning, I headed to school. Unfortunately, with my routine change I had forgotten my coffee. Sighing, I took the street that lead to Starbucks and prayed that I wouldn't be late.

Thankfully, the line at the Starbucks wasn't too long and I got to order pretty quickly. As I sat back in one of the chairs near the window, I heard one of the baristas call out, "Itachi!" My first thought was, "Oh, they pronounced his name right." My second thought was, "Holy crap Itachi is here!" Just as I started contemplating whether or not to hide one of the baristas called out my name.

As I walked up to the counter, I could see that Itachi was nowhere in sight. Good. I could escape without being noticed. Just as I turned around with my drink, ready to power walk out the door, I nearly bumped into a chest. Cliché as fuck. Also, I nearly spilled my coffee.

"Hello, Sakura." I heard Itachi's voice. Fuuuuuck. I didn't even know why I was so embarrassed about seeing him. I mean, it wasn't like I had a crush on him. I barely knew him. Dating was gross, anyway. Maybe it was like one of those "ooh my best friend has a hot older brother who is mature and hot and has really nice hair and is really good at baking and also has never been a douchebag to me and smells pretty nice but who I would never date ever EVER I'm just mildly attracted to him because he is hot" kind of weird crush things.

"Heeyyyy Itachi!" I gave him a little wave, then promptly moved out of his way. "Unfortunately, I gotta go because ya know, school and all so uh, enjoy whatever beverage you have there, T-T-Y-L, catch you on the flip side and all that jazz. Haha, bye!" As I word vomited everywhere, I made my way to the door and basically ran out, ignoring all the weird awkward glances I got.

Of course, Fate hates me and I bumped into someone.

"Hey pinky!" I looked up.

"Hey Hidan!" I said. "I'd love to stay and chat but right now, I'm kind of trying to escape from an awkward situation so I'll see you later!" I flashed him a fake ass grin and without waiting for an answer, I began power walking towards the school.

"Sakura! Where ya going?" I heard Deidara yell from behind me. I paused mid power step and spun around.

"To school!" I yelled back, walking backwards and facing him.

"Why not just ride with us?" Hidan called.

"Yeah, un! You can have shotgun!" I paused, considering Deidara's offer.

"Fine!" I yelled, jogging back to them, being careful not to spill my precious coffee.

I never considered Itachi being friends with Deidara or Hidan or Sasori.

"So," I said, "Where's your car?" Deidara pointed to the black van next to him. I tilted my head. I knew that van.

When I saw the Uchiha symbol windshield decoration, I felt my blood run cold.

The Starbucks door opened, and Itachi came out with four drinks.

"Hey Itachi, can Sakura here ride shotgun?" Hidan asked.

"Of course." He said, tilting his head towards me. Great. I just made a giant fool of myself in front of my best friend's hot older brother. And now I get to ride shotgun. In his van. Woo.

I decided to suck it up and get in the damn car.

Itachi passed around drinks before starting up the van, and driving towards the school. I could feel the awkwardness between us. Maybe he didn't feel it but I'm pretty sure I was radiating it. I could have used the awkwardness in the air as a coffee creamer. Mmm, Sakura's mistakes and terrible social skills, better than French Vanilla. Luckily, Hidan and Deidara were oblivious to the awkwardness, but Sasori kept shooting me weird looks every time I'd turn around in my seat.

Itachi parked in the student parking lot and after we all walked up to the courtyard of the campus, I thanked him quickly, and then started walking towards the theatre building with Deidara and Sasori.

"Sakura! We should totally carpool more often!" Deidara said, swinging an arm around my shoulders.

Sasori smirked at me as my face turned pink at the thought of seeing Itachi every morning.

Crushes are dumb. I didn't have one, and if I did, it was dumb and I was dumb. Dumb. I'd get over it. Whatever.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Also, no I don't really plan for much romance unless there's like, an overwhelming demand for it. Also I suck at writing romance so it would probably be fluffy cute stuff. Love you guys!**


	5. The Party Part 1

Okay kiddies, repeat after me: **Underage drinking does not make you cool.**

Got it? Good.

Don't be like me. Don't show up to a party because you feel obligated to your friends. Don't drink at said party. And if your best friend's hot older brother (who you most definitely don't have a crush on) is there, don't try to flirt with him.

Just… stay home.

It was free time in Economics and Naruto was sending me his infamous puppy dog eyes, "Sakura please! This party is gonna be amazing and you can't miss the first real party I'm throwing"

"We. We are throwing" Sasuke corrected.

"That's just because your place is big enough, Sasuke. I'm the one bringing the party guests and the beverages." Naruto leaned back in his seat and winked mischievously.

Wait. Beverages? Oh hell no.

"Naruto you better not be implying what I think you're implying." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Naruto turned his puppy dog eyes back on, "Sakura! We can't go through high school without having thrown a proper high school party! Besides, if you're there, you can chaperone!"

I turned my disapproving look on Sasuke, "You're okay with this idea? What if you get caught? You're family runs the police department, Sasuke. That's terrible publicity."

Sasuke smirked, "My parents are out of town all weekend and my cousin Shisui will cover if any neighbors call the police, which won't happen anyway since no one lives close enough. Besides, the party is happening whether or not you come."

Damn Uchihas planning shit out so well.

"Yeah, all of that Sak! You need to come!" Naruto pleaded.

"My brother will be there." Sasuke said.

"So?" I asked, feeling myself heat up a little.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow knowingly.

Damn Uchihas.

"Hey, you could get Itachi's friends to come since you known them! The more the merrier!" Naruto said, oblivious to my mild blushing. The bell rang, signalling the end of the class period. "See you there tomorrow Sakura! Set up is at six if you want to help out!"

God damn it… Guess I was going then.

I mentioned the party to Deidara in art.

"The Uchiha brat and the Uzumaki kid are hosting a party, yeah? Hell yes we'll crash it!"

That… was easier than expected.

**Wow it's been... 2, 3 ,4 ... 9 MONTHS WHOOPS.**

**This is part one to the party chapter. A little spoiler: We're meeting Kisame next. I can't promise an update like any time because I'm terrible at that but since this is a two or three part I'll feel obligated to finish it soon. I love you guys, tell me what you think of the dumb crush plot I have going on! XOXO**


	6. The Party Part 2

**Disclaimer: Listen... better late than never. I don't own Naruto. I'm a freshly graduated high school student what kind of money do you think I have? Also I do not support underage drinking. Don't do it kiddos.**

* * *

I should not have been surprised when Ino showed up to my house to prepare me for what she called "Mission: Get Sakura Laid by Itachi Uchiha". I might have spilled the beans on my not-crush to her.

So now I was sat on my bed, while music blared from Ino's phone, watching as she ransacked my closet to find something she considered acceptable. I tried to help her at one point but she pushed me back down telling me that she "had it all handled" and "what are best friends for if not to help you get laid?". The latter statement making me shove my face into a pillow and groan with embarrassment.

Finally it seemed like she had made a choice, or a few choices based on the pile of clothing she was holding.

Laying out the outfits on my bed she said, "I couldn't decide between these. Jeans are harder to get off if you're going to get down to business-"

"Ino!"

"-but skirts get caught on stuff. Also wind sucks. My vote is for the pants because your butt looks fantastic in them, but I thought I'd give you a choice anyway."

I looked at the outfits. The first option was my favorite pair of high waisted black pants with a red sleeveless cropped turtleneck. The other option was a forest green skirt with a white long sleeved top.

I took a moment to seriously consider her comment about my butt.

"Pants." I decided.

"Good choice." She smiled and then threw the pants and red top at me, "Now go change. We need to get started on hair and makeup."

I pulled the clothes off of my head and went into my bathroom to change. I didn't really expect for Itachi to be at the party, though his friends would be there and he might want to look after Sasuke so I supposed there was a chance. That small chance was enough for Ino and according to her, "Even if he isn't there, you'll look hot and I heard that some kids from Sand and Sound are going to show up so you could totally get a one night stand make-out session with someone." Which is was Ino's plan was, I'm sure. She's so much better with guys than I am. My track record with making out with anyone is terrible. Last time I kissed someone was a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven back in eighth grade. Naruto and I were paired up, and we were both so nervous that we ended up knocking each other's teeth and he accidentally bit my tongue at one point. Ah, romance amirite?

I changed and exited the bathroom, after admiring my butt of course. Ino had changed into an ensemble of her signature color, purple. (She looked fantastic, of course). She was busy applying eyeshadow in the mirror on my closet door. When she heard me come out she turned and gave me a once over, then smirked, "Ha, knew it. You look hot. My expertise, of course. You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Pig."

She stuck her tongue out at me and then resumed her eyeshadow application, "Go do your basic makeup stuff, I'll do your eyeshadow when I'm done."

I went back into the bathroom and started on my concealer and foundation routine. While I was in the middle of blending, Ino's phone went off.

She answered it and after a second, her face lit up, "Hell yeah! We're at Sakura's place!" A pause. "Cool, we'll see you in a minute!" She hung up and turned to me with a grin, "Tenten and Hinata are coming over to get ready with us!"

Ino's version of getting ready was apparently very different than mine.

Here's the thing, I've been friends with Ino for like, ever. You'd think I would know the party rules by now.

Yeah, no.

Ino looks like she gives off the vibe of dumb blonde who likes to party, and while two of those things are true, she isn't dumb. Neither of us has partied a lot. Partly because we don't want to get arrested and ruin our squeaky clean records, and partly because there really aren't a lot of parties to go to. Sound High is the party high school. Konoha is not.

So, that being said, when Tenten kicked open my bedroom door without warning, a full bottle of vodka and a half drunken bottle of wine in hand, I was not prepared.  
"What's up bitches!? It's pre-party drinking time!" She yelled. Hinata peeked her head through the doorway and gave me an apologetic smile.

"How the fuck did you get in? The door is locked!" I eyed the bottles she had warily as I yelled.

"Dude, we were ringing the doorbell for like five minutes, I just decided to pick the lock." She shrugged and handed the wine bottle to Ino, who took a sip.

I furrowed my brow, then sighed.

"Give me the vodka." I said. As they say, when in Rome. Tenten obliged, "How drunk are you?" I asked.

Tenten laughed, "Me? Drunk? I'm the designated driver, and I have work tomorrow."

If Tenten wasn't drinking then who had been drinking from the wine bottle? Wait…

I looked over to Hinata.

"I thought you'd be more of a lightweight, Hinata." Ino remarked, figuring out the same thing.

"Oh no, they only serve wine at Hyuuga events. I've built up a tolerance ever since I was allowed to go." She said with a smile.

Huh.

I took a swig from the vodka bottle in my hand. Screw it, time to party.

* * *

**I am so so sorry that this is so late. I'm the worst. But I am officially graduated from high school and I'll have more free time to write this silly stuff. Honestly it might take a while for the next chap tho cuz I have this other story idea aaand I wanna update the roadtrip fanfic I have. So uh idk see ya next time.**


	7. The Morning After

I groggily opened my eyes and I immediately wanted to die. My head hurt, my body felt stiff and everything was very dark minus the sliver of light that was shining directly in my eyes. That single dagger of light penetrating my poor, hungover sight was coming from the not quite closed blackout curtains covering the window in front of me.

Hold up. I do not have blackout curtains.  
I sat up so that the light wasn't in my eyes anymore and my stomach rolled. I took a few breaths to calm it down and then took stock of the room. Because where the hell was I?

My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and I could make out a fairly sizeable room that was mostly clean except for the clothing laying around. I looked to my right and was surprised to see another person in the bed with me. I probably should have noticed that sooner. They were turned away from me.

They had long hair that I couldn't quite make out the color of in the darkness. I squinted. Was it blonde? Was that Ino? Oh thank gosh. I heaved a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed, jostling it, and also my stomach.

I heard a muffled grunt and then a voice thick with sleep, "Five more minutes." My eyes widened. I was suddenly nauseous for a whole new reason.

That was not Ino's voice. Panic started to settle in.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

Did I have sex with some stranger from Suna or something? Whose room was I in? I couldn't remember hardly anything from last night. I was so drunk. Is that why there were clothes on the floor? Ino is never going to let me live this down. Okay, how do I handle this? First thing, am I wearing clothes?

I still had my bra and underwear on, but I was wearing some oversized shirt that definitely did not belong to me.

At least I'm not naked, I thought. I peeked a glance at my bedmate. He was shirtless. Who knows what was going on underneath the blankets though. At that thought, I scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

What now? Do I wake him up? I asked myself. No one had ever given me lessons for morning after etiquette. Oh well, here went nothing.

I braced myself, and gently poked him. No response. Another poke. Again, nothing. I tapped his shoulder and he made a noise. I gathered up more courage and then shook his shoulder. Bad choice.

His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, I shrieked.

"Who the hell is trying to wake me up, yeah?" He said, flipping over to face me. I saw his face and my blood went cold.

Oh no. Dear Lord if you are up there and taking prayer requests right now, please do not let it be that Deidara and I slept together.

"Sakura?" Deidara said, eyes wider than mine. He let go of my wrist.

We both sat up, keeping frightened eye contact.

"Did we-?" I began.

"Why am I naked, yeah?" He asked.

"You're naked?" I yelled.

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh! Get away from me!"

"Where are my pants?"

"How would I know? Just get you-your- thing away!"

"Did we have sex?"

"I was just about to ask that! You don't remember? GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scrambled out of the bed and then regretted that decision. I had poor coordination due to panic and hungover-ness so I basically fell out of the bed. My stomach started doing gymnastics.

"Why are you so freaked out, yeah?!" Deidara got out of the bed and I shielded my eyes. My insides felt like they wanted to be on my outside and it didn't feel good.

"Hey are you okay?" Deidara asked. I heard the sound of a zipper and lowered my hand-shield.

I shook my head, which was the wrong thing to do because it made the nausea worse.

"Oh shit, this is your first hangover, isn't it, yeah?" I went to nod but the movement made the contents of my stomach shimmy up my throat.

"Here, let's get you to the bathroom." Deidara gently took my arm and I tried not to stare at his muscles but hey, I'm a teen girl with hormones and his abs kind of distracted me from my nausea. He lead me to the room's adjoined bathroom and as soon as I went to kneel down, my stomach decided to just exit my body. That's what it felt like, at least.

Deidara held my hair while I threw up more than I thought I ever had, and then some. When it was done I rinsed my mouth out with water and rinsed my face of all the tears I had shed. He handed me some toilet paper to blow my nose.

"Sorry you had to see me like that, " I said. "Pretty gross."

Deidara shrugged, "No big deal."

Silence.

I started, "So should we talk about-?"

A new voice, "Are you heathens done yet? I need to piss." The shower curtain was pushed aside to reveal a naked Hidan in the bathtub with a pillow and blanket. More screaming ensued from Deidara and me.

We left the bathroom and stood by the bed awkwardly.

Deidara scratched his head and seemed like he was trying to look anywhere but me and I suddenly felt very naked clad only in the foreign shirt.

I looked away from him because his abs were making it hard to think clearly, "So neither of us know if we had sex last night?" I asked. Might as well address the elephant in the room.

"No, you idiots didn't have sex, we played strip poker and Sakura won." Hidan said, exiting the bathroom, in a pair of boxers, thank gosh. I jumped in surprise.

"Whose shirt is this, then?" I asked, looking down at it. It was a black tee with the sleeves cut off and some weird symbol on the front.

"Mine, Pinky, now give it back." Hidan grumbled, holding out a hand. Did he expect me to just take it off right now?

"Have some class Hidan, yeah. At least let her wear it until she finds something else." Deidara interjected. "Besides, you hang out naked all the time."

Hidan pondered this for a moment, then dropped his hand and shrugged. "Eh, you're right. 'Sides, she looks way better in it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just telling the truth, Pinky," Hidan said. "I'm going to go grab some food. Catch you little shits later." Hidan walked out of the room, still only in his boxer shorts.

"He's right. You look better in it." I turned to Deidara. "Of course, anyone would look better than Hidan but that's just my opinion, yeah." He smirked.

I laughed shakily. Hold up.

"Wait, whose house is this? And whose room?" I asked. Deidara blinked.

"Oh, we're still at the Uchiha residence, yeah. This is Itachi's room."

**Sorry for the wait, truthfully this chapter has been done for like months and I just forgot about it. Also I saw Suicide Squad and uh... tbh I'm on that hype train rn real bad. Like I've gone full DC fangirl, and I was into Harley before. Now I'm just a mess.**

**Next chapter will probably be a flashback to the party so.**


End file.
